1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel contained in a fuel tank of an automotive vehicle to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a fuel supply device, in which electromagnetic noises generated in a pump control circuit are suppressed, is disclosed in JP-A-2005-155602. In this device, the pump control circuit is mounted on a pump module cover closing an upper opening of a fuel tank thereby to place the pump control circuit that generates radio noises outside a passenger compartment and to shorten a load line connecting the pump control circuit to an in-tank fuel pump. In this manner, radio noises are suppressed without using a noise filter (composed of a coil and a capacitor) inserted in the load line. Switching noises emitted from the in-tank fuel pump itself are shielded by a fuel tank made by a metallic material.
However, it is a recent trend that a material of the fuel tank is changed from a metallic material to a resin material. In this case, the switching noises emitted from the in-tank fuel pump pass through the fuel tank without being shielded by the fuel tank. The switching noises emitted from the fuel pump reach the ground, and the noises are reflected on the ground and picked up by a radio antenna. To cope with this problem, it is possible to insert a noise filter in a load line connecting the fuel pump. However, the insertion of the noise filter involves a problem that the control circuit becomes bulky and heat generated therein becomes high, increasing power consumption.